


Objects in Space

by Joann



Category: Firefly
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Enemas, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joann/pseuds/Joann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's relationship with Mal is going great... until there is talk of how dangerous River is and Mal possibly throwing her off the ship. After a group meeting on the matter, Simon and Mal fight and they go to bed in separate rooms, something they haven't done since they officially got together. Unfortunately, that is the night Jubal Early decides to strike and attempt to capture River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects in Space

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Firefly episode Object in Space and just started rewriting it in my head. Somehow it turned in to a 10,000 word story! It's un-beta'd and so I would love any and all critiques, whether they are on plot, character profiles, grammar or even spelling. I still feel fairly new to this, so I could use all the mentoring I can get!

This morning so far had been rather eventful for Simon Tan. He had been having a nice conversation with Kaylee about his pre-surgeon shenanigans when he realized his sister had slipped past them. They had eventually found her in the cargo bay. To add in even more excitement she had somehow found a gun. Simon had tried to talk her into dropping it, but it was eventually the Captain who had waltzed up behind her and just took it from her. She had ended up flying off in a tizzy.

“Thought she was on the mend.” Malcom came up to stand beside Simon, who was staring through the doorway River had run away through.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Uh, her... her medications are erratic. There's-there's not one that her system can eventually break down, and…”

 **“** When want a lot of medical jargon, I'll talk to a doctor.” Malcom interrupted Simon’s ramblings.

Simon just stared at him for a second. “You are talking to a doctor.” Mal smirked and dragged him into a quick kiss while firmly gripped Simon’s ass.

“Yeah, okay, my point is could've been you she might have shot just then. The doctor, as you just made note of. And who exactly could fix you? Not nobody. We're deep in space, corner of No and Where. You take extra care with her, 'cause we're very much alone out here.” Malcom gave a brief hug. “I really don’t want to see anything happen to you.” He pulled away with a quick slap on Simon’s rear and headed toward the front of the ship.

Simon sighed and went off to locate where his sister stormed off to. He eventually found her in her room, pretending to be asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed with a soft smile. She was so sweet and innocent. She would never have hurt anybody with the gun, she had probably never even used a gun before. He stroked her raven hair.

“I’m so sorry, Mei Mei.” Simon gave a light sigh then let her continue to pretend and went to his room instead. To fill his time he decided to read some of the latest medical journals he had archived at their last civilized planet that actually knew about databases. Most of the articles were useless out here, but it was still entertaining to see what he could be leaning to use. He was in the midst of a very interesting article about a new strain of the Ebola 67 virus, when he heard a knock on his door. He slid the door open to see Malcom with a not overly happy look.

“Kaylee has something important to tell us about River, so group meetin’ in the kitchen now.” Mal grabbed Simon’s wrist and lead him towards the kitchen. Mal sat him down on a seat on the edge of the table then went around to stand next to Kaylee. Simon could see Inara standing in the far doorway. Zoe and Wash were seated near him at the table. Captain liked to either have Zoe or himself near him when Jayne was around, ever since Jayne tried to sell River and Simon to the feds. The Shepherd was across from Zoe and Jayne were at the far side of the table. _Everybody really was here for this… except River,_ Simon thought.

“Okay, Kaylee. Why don't you speak your piece?” Malcom started.

“It was when the Captain and Wash got took by Niska.” Kaylee hesitated for a second.

“Ain't like to forget that anytime soon.” Malcom said.

“Well, we all went in. Me, too... I didn't make much account of myself, I'm afraid.” Kaylee continued hesitantly

“I got no problem with the notion of you not killing nobody, Kaylee.” Malcom said, encouragingly.

“What's this got to do with River? She wasn't even in that fight.” Simon crossed his arms over his chest, somewhat irritated by where this was possibly going.

“Well, no, she was. I got pinned down and there were three guys, and I couldn't...” Kaylee sighed, “And then River comes up. She looks out, sees 'em all. And they was spread out, you know, had some cover? She... she didn't only looked for a second, and took my gun, closed her eyes... killed 'em.”

“She shot them?” Simon stared at Kaylee in astonishment.

Kaylee nodded, “All three. Dead in an instant. With her eyes still closed.”

“Well, that's fay fay d'pian. You saw it wrong.” Jayne shifted in his seat and tried to give off a menacing look, but it was easy to tell this had unnerved him.

“Not a jot. And it weren't auto fire... or luck. She just... she just did the math.” It didn’t make any sense for anybody to be able to do that, except it did for River. If anybody could use physics, math and her photographic memory to take down the shooters it was River.

“You understand how that sounds?” Zoe said. She absently played with them hem of Wash’s shirt while she stared at Kaylee with bewilderment.

“What? She killed 'em with mathematics. What else could it have been?” Jayne curled his shoulder in and crossed his arms, defensively.

“You couldn't have done it, Jayne. Nor you, Cap'n. Nobody can shoot like that that's a person.” Kaylee’s comment infuriated Simon.

“So River's not a person.” He hissed.

“Oh, please don't be mad.” Kaylee gave him her puppy dog eyes.

“I just want to understand what you're saying, here. I thought River was your friend.” The mere idea of Kaylee selling out River was astonishing and the pain of it seeped out into Simon’s voice.

“She is. But Simon, the way she… Right after, she looked at me and... She smiled, like nothin' was wrong. Like we were playin'. Scared me.” As Kaylee finished Malcom rested his hand on Kaylee’s shoulder, reassuringly, then went around and stood behind Simon, leaning with both hands on his chair’s back.

“Could be she saved your life, Kaylee.” Shepherd tried to defend River. _God bless the man of god,_ Simon thought.

“Oh, I'm all aware of that. And I'm not saying…” Kaylee started before Simon interrupted. “She probably didn't even know what was going on. You know, th-thought it was a game.”

“Later on you can explain to me how that's a comfort. Might have to use some of that "math" we've been hearin' about.” Jayne glared Simon.

 “What we got here to deal with is the larger issue. And that larger issue is we got someone on board this ship might be a danger to us. Ain't a question of whether we like her.” Simon craned his neck to look behind him at Mal. It shocked Simon to hear his lover say that. She wasn’t ever going to hurt anybody on the crew, Jane excluded of course.

“She's deeply intuitive. It's true that sometimes...” Simon tried to input, but was cut off by Malcom.

“I don't think she's intuitive, Doctor. I think she's a reader.”  Mal’s interruption puzzled and surprised Simon. He had seen one or two scientific papers in his time at the hospital about people trying to prove readers exist, better known as Psychics. Although they were generally uncredited in the medical community, that would somewhat explain everything; from why she knew such specific details about people’s lives to why having her amygdala stripped were affect her this way.

Simon was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Shepherd book say, “The Alliance could have any number of uses for a psychic.”

“A psychic, or an assassin.” Zoe calm voice betrayed Simon’s worst fears.

“She's just a kid… And she just wants to be a kid.” Simon mumbled aloud.

“Wish it were that simple.” Malcom hand reached down to rest on Simon’s shoulder, somewhat steadying him.

“Yeah, and if wishes were horses, we'd all be eatin' steak. What do we plan to do about this?” Jane hissed at them. Simon glared back.

“Well, that's just the question.” Malcom sighed.

Simon turned around in his seat to face his lover. “I don't think she'd ever hurt any of us.” _This shouldn’t even be a discussion._

“Maybe you're right. I ain't gonna make a decision on anything 'til I've thought on it a while. It's late. Let's get some rest.” Everybody stood up and headed off in their different directions.

“Mal! You can’t mean it.” Simon let Malcom drag him towards Mal’s room. “You know River isn’t a danger!” Malcom pulled Simon to his chest when Simon wouldn’t follow him down the ladder to his bunk.

“You know I care for your sister, but she was pointing a gun at you and Kaylee today. I don’t want any of my crew hurt.” Simon tried to push himself away from Malcom’s, but the captain’s grip was too tight. “Simon, please understand…”

“No! Mal, she is my sister. Like your ship comes first for you, she comes first for me.” Simon squirmed out of Malcom’s grip and stormed off towards his own room. Simon ran into to Kaylee on his way, but he made it a short conversation. When he checked on River, before heading to his room. She actually asleep and she looked angelic. _She wouldn’t hurt us._

When he finally got to his room he stared at his bed for a moment. He hadn’t been sleeping alone since the Captain and Simon had officially told the crew about their relationship. They had slept both in Malcolm’s room and Simon’s. Mal needing to be as close to the Bridge and Simon needing to be close to River, they tried to compromise and switch off. There had been one embarrassing night when River had slipped into bed with them after they had been physically active and were still naked. She had come in saying she was scared and wanted to sleep with her brother watching over her. Mal had been exceedingly understanding that night and still found the whole incident hilarious.

Simon laid down on his bed and clutched a pillow to his chest. He had gotten use to the Captain’s arms around him while he slept. It took a bit before he drifted off to sleep.

*****

Malcolm Reynolds sat on one of his kitchen chairs. He knew it may seem a bit selfish, but he liked to think of everything on Serenity as his. This, to him, included his crew too. Zoe, Kaylee, Wash, Jayne and even Shepherd Book and Simon. He, especially, valued Simon as his, and Malcolm hated it when anyone messed with his stuff. Malcolm did somewhat consider River as an extension of his crew, similarly to if Zoe and Wash ever got kids, but the girl was crazy and not getting better. He didn’t want his lover to get hurt and the boy would not hesitate to put himself in the most harmful situation if it could possibly help River. The girl was a lot more capable then what anybody gave her credit for, which then added to the fact she didn’t understand what she was doing made her much more dangerous. She wouldn’t knowingly hurt her brother, but if she didn’t realize what she was doing…

Malcolm got up and headed to his room. He knew he had a hard issue to decide on. If he kicked River off the ship, his lover would leave with her and if his lover left he couldn’t protect the boy. If he tried to leave River somewhere while Simon wasn’t able to pay attention then the boy would hate him forever and again, try to leave. Additionally River would probably find a way to come back and kill him. Letting them stay on the ship was always going to probably be his answer, but he wanted Simon to realize just how dangerous River was.

Malcolm climbed down into his room and sat on his bed. He knew Simon wouldn’t be waiting for him, possibly naked, wanting to make everything alright between them, but Mal had still kind of hoped for that.

When he heard a light creaking of footsteps above him and impulsively went up the ladder. _Maybe Simon had come but was chickening out in the last minute,_ the captain thought,

The Captain hurried down the empty hall and around the corner where he came face to face with a tall, dark man which shouldn’t and couldn’t have been on his ship. Then everything went black.

*****

Simon woke with a start. He didn’t know what had woke him. Usually that meant that what had woke him was something to do with River so he forced himself out of bed and went to her room. Opening her door showed she was not there. He turned to look down the hallway when something large wrapped around his neck from above. It shoved him forward and the next thing Simon knew was there was a pistol aimed at his chest and it was a large black man in a red, leather jump suit who was pointing the gun at him.

“Dr. Tam... why don't you sit yourself down?” His voice was deep and a little scratchy. He talked slow, like he was carefully choosing every word he spoke.

“Rather die standing.” The other man laughed a little at Simon’s response.

“The intention is not for you to die. The warrant doesn't specify any particular need for you to be alive, but…” The man said, his eyes rolling up and down Simon’s body, “with a body as pretty as yours I would like to keep it in working order.” Simon shivers slightly, wishing he wasn’t shirtless. The man pushed Simon in the direction of some stairs using the tip of his gun. Simon sat down and watches while this man glance into River’s room.

The man looks back at Simon. “Where's your sister?” Simon shrugs in response.

“Are you Alliance?” Simon asks.

“Am I a lion?” The man response. _What?_ “I don't think of myself as a lion. You might as well, though. I have a mighty roar.” The man says while again glancing over Simon’s naked torso.

“I said Alliance.” Simon pointedly crosses his arms across his chest.

“Oh. I thought...” The man says.

“No, I was...” Simon says.

“That's weird.” The man pauses for a moment. “Where's your sister?

“I don't know. Who do you work for?”

“This is her room.”

“Yes.”

“It's empty.”

“I know.”

“So is it still her room when it's empty? Does the room, the thing, have purpose? Or do we -- what's the word?” The man ponders. Simon looks takes a good look at him. _This man is obviously skilled and dangerous, yet he is wondering about some inert philosophical notion?_

“I really can't help you.” Simon says.

“The plan is to take your sister. Get the reward, which is substantial. ‘Imbue’, that's the word.” Simon squirmed in his seat. This man was starting to really scare him. He was unpredictable in an insane sort of way, which is a bad sort of way.

Simon tried to clear the lump forming in his throat before saying, “So you're a bounty hunter.”

“No. That ain't it at all.” The man immediately said.

Simon asked, “Then what are you?”

“I'm a bounty hunter. I'm named Early. I'm known to some. Been tracking you since the Feds were tipped off on Ariel.” Simon stared at Early the Bounty Hunter. This man was extremely dangerous and probably wouldn’t change his mind on hunting down River. “She sleep with anybody?”

“River?” Simon starred at the bounty hunter quizzically.

“Yeah. She grapple with any of the crew? Might be in their quarters?” Early asked.

Vehement shaking his head, Simon replied, “No.”

Early smirked at him, “Maybe she does and you don't know about it.”

“This is insane.” Simon gestured towards Early. “I'm not going to help you find her, in any case.” Simon rests his arms on his knees and tries to look determined. Early sighs and approaches, squatting down and brandishing his gun.

“I think this is very pretty. I like the weight of it.” He displays the gun in front of Simon.

“I thought the intention was not to kill me.” Simon’s pulse quickened to the point he was sure the bounty hunter could hear it.

“No. You're missing the point. The design of the thing is functional. The plan is not to shoot you. The plan is to get the girl. If there's no girl, then the plan, well, is like the room. You are gonna help me look for her.” He gestured with his gun for Simon to get up.

“I don't think my last act in this 'verse is gonna be betraying my sister.” Simon crossed his legs and leaned against the wall in defiance. Early grabbed Simon’s upper arm and dragged him up, then pushed him face first against the wall. Early traced Simon’s spine with the tip of his gun till he reached Simon’s pants. He gently pushed the tip under the elastic and down to right at the top of Simon’s butt.

“You're gonna help me for two reasons. One. 'Cause every second you're with me is the chance to turn the tables. Get the better of me. Maybe you'll find your moment. Maybe I'll slip. Two. I won’t need to shoot your brain out, after I spend some time violatin' you. I also got trussed-up little mechanic in the engine room. I take no pleasure in the thought, but she will die weeping if you cross me, the same as you will.” The gun traveled even lower between his cheeks till it pressed against Simon’s hole. The bounty hunter pressed in slightly then released Simon all together. Simon collapsed to the floor, trembling.

“You're out of your mind.” Simon stood up, but his legs felt weak. He didn’t turn from facing the wall till he heard the bounty hunter move away slightly.

“That's between me and my mind. Let's start with these rooms.” Early grabbed Simon pushed him ahead of himself towards the rooms he himself had indicated.

After they had checked the rooms Early had wanted to, including an empty Shepherd Book’s room, they headed toward the common area. Simon had manage to grab a sweater and was starting to pull it on when Early snagged it from him and tossed it behind them.

“I like you the way you are, Doctor. No need to feel self-conscious about your body.” The bounty hunter came up close to Simon and gently ran the tip of his gun across the top of Simon’s chest, making him shiver. Simon tried to look anywhere else and that’s when he noticed Shepherd Book’s body slumped on the ground. He rushed over and knelt by him and starts to check for injuries.

“He's not killed. Be a while before he comes to, but he'll mend.” Early says, somewhat irritably.

“And which part of your plan dictated the necessity of beating up a Shepherd?” Simon sends Early a quick glare while checking Book’s pulse.

“That ain't a Shepherd.” Early then continues toward the infirmary. He waits by the door and gestures for Simon to come and open it. Once Simon steps in Early looks in from the doorway before entering to prowl around the room.

“She wouldn't come in here anyway. She hates this room. You see, Early, the people you're planning to sell her to cut up her brain in a lab like this. Tortured her. A teenage girl. Not some bandit on a murder run, just an innocent…” Simon is cut off by Early suddenly pulls Simon’s hands behind his back and ties them together with bandage wraps. Earl then picks him up by the waist and places him on the examination table in the middle of the room.

“I wouldn’t fight me, Doctor.” Early whispers down at Simon while his hands work down Simon’s pants and underwear. Simon lip trembles slightly, but he doesn’t move another muscle. Early takes Simon’s ankles and forced the as close to his rear as the can go, then ties Simon’s calves and thighs together. The bounty hinter’s hands graze over Simon’s inner sighs. “Such soft skin.” His hands travel down till they frame the area between Simon’s legs.

“You ever been shot?” Early pushes a dry figure into Simon’s hole and then a second. The sudden stretch was painful, not to mention how humiliating it was to be on display.

“No.” Simon turned his head, biting his bottom lip. He felt the fingers pull out from his anal passageway then he flinched as the cold and smooth barrel of a gun was pushed in as deep as it would go.

“You oughta be shot.” Early twisted the gun slightly. “Or stabbed. Lose a leg. To be a surgeon, you know? Know what kind of pain you're dealing with. They make psychiatrists get psychoanalyzed before they can get certified, but they don't make a surgeon get cut on. That seem right to you?” Simon opened his eyes to see Early rummaging through some of the cabinets and drawers in the infirmary, just leaving the gun pressed inside Simon. When the bounty hunter came back to the exam table he brought a jar of Vaseline and something else that Simon couldn’t see.

“I had intended not to violate you, but you teased me too much with that feisty little attitude problem and now I can’t hardly keep control. But since you’ve been doin’ what I’ve asked, I’ll make it pleasure’ble.” Early slicked up his fingers then pulled his gun out of Simon. Simon tried to squirm away, but Early only needed one had to pull Simon close to the edge of the table and into Early’s desired position. He started fucking Simon with one slick finger, but he didn’t take long before adding a second.

“I wouldn’t make too much noise if I didn’t want to someone walking in on us, if I were you. For example, you innocent little sister. Then again that would be a nice trap for her.” Simon bit down hard, determined to not make a sound.

“I do want to hear your pretty little voice and I will work at it till I do get what I want.” Early put in a third finger and used them to attack Simon’s prostate. Simon bit back a moan and Early responded by jabbing his fingers into his prostate and tightly gripping Simon’s penis. Early started slowly sliding his hand up and down Simon’s shaft without loosening his grip, only made possible by his hand being covered by the Vaseline. He barely felt it as Early slipped in a fourth finger to stretch his hole even further. Simon tried to fight his body’s natural reaction, but ended up moaning loudly for his efforts. He knew it was completely natural for his body to react this way, even with it being rape, but Simon still felt disgusted by his body. Suddenly the constant jabbing at his prostate stopped. Simon opened his eyes, which he didn’t even remember closing, and saw Early lining up his penis to Simon’s entrance.

“No, please don’t.” Simon sobbed. Early reached over to pet Simon’s face gently and made small shushing noises.

“Don’t worry. I will ejaculate quickly.” He then promptly pushed the tip of his penis into Simon. He went slowly allowing Simon to adjust to his large penis till he was balls deep in Simon’s anal passageway. Early then slowly pulled out and trust back in. He renewed his grip on Simon’s penis, tormenting the tip, then he timed stokes with his thrusts. He slowly increased their tempo till Simon came. He then released Simon’s penis and did several mad thrusts into Simon’s tightened and flexing hole while holding Simon’s hips in a bruising grip. It didn’t take long, but still aggravated Simon’s sensitive body, till Early came spurting into Simon’s anal passage.

Early was nearly collapsed over Simon, leaning on his elbows on either side of Simon’s Body while he caught his breath as he came down for his ecstasy high. When he finally stood up and pulled out of Simon, he replaced his penis with a small, medical grade butt plug. It was used to help patients hold in enemas, but was currently being used to make Simon hold in Early’s ejaculation. Early didn’t say anything as he slid his hands under Simon’s body and up to his shoulder blades. He pulled Simon into a partial sitting position then proceeded to lick every spurt of come off Simon’s body. All Simon could do was tremble and stare on in horror.

Early switched his grip so he held Simon close with one hand and gripped Simon’s chin with the other, forcing him to look the bounty hunter in the eyes. “Now, when I untie you I better not see you trying to remove the plug, otherwise I will feel the need to add more sperm into your ass. So I know you understand say, ‘I won’t mess with the plug in my ass so’s to keep Early’s sperm in.’”

Simon swallowed hard. “I-I won’t mess with the p… plug in my ass so it will keep Early’s sperm in.” Early wiped away the silent tears that had been flowing since Early had first penetrated Simon’s hole. Early then wiped out a knife and quickly sliced through the bandages tying Simon up.

“Get those pants on but forget the underwear, there isn’t any point to it now.” Simon pulled on his pants trying to blink away his tears and ignore the pressure of the plug and the sloshing of the ejaculation kept inside. He clenched his hands into tight fists and eyes tight, trying to steady himself as he prepared to continue on this madman’s hunt for his sister. When he opened his eyes to see Early was waiting by the door, staring at him. Simon put on his bravest glare and marched out the door.

They walk out into the middle of the cargo bay, where Early only quickly glances around before pushing Simon toward the catwalk.

As they climb up the stairs Simon decides to call out in singsong voice, “Come on out, River. The nice man wants to kidnap you.” Early shushes him and land a hard slap on his ass, pushing the plug in a tiny bit and causing Simon to have to grab the railing to keep from falling to his knees. As the reach the top of the stairs Early turns slowly on the catwalk, looking down and around at the cargo bay.

“I like the way the walls go out. Gives you an open feeling. Firefly is a good design. People don't appreciate the substance of things. Objects in space. People miss out on what's solid.” Early’s back is turned towards Simon and he is near the edge of the catwalk at one of the only places without railing. Simon begins inching forward toward Early, but before Simon can get to close Early draws his gun and points it directly at Simon's head without looking around.

“It's not your moment, Doctor.” Early gestures at the one of the shuttle doors. “Is that the Companion's shuttle?”

Simon’s breathe catches, but he replies, “Yes.”

Early nods. “We'll try the empty first, then we'll pay her a visit.” The shuttle was empty of River so they head over toward Inara’s shuttle. Simon tries to drag his feet, but Early just puts a hand on his lower back and propels him forward, but then suddenly stops. Simon turns to see Early’s cocked head. Simon tries to listen, but hears nothing. He watches in disgusted fascination as Early runs his hand over the railing then proceeds to lean over and run his tongue over it. He glances at Simon then pushes him again into movement in direction of Inara’s shuttle. When Simon opens the door and enters the Shuttle, Inara promptly sits up in bed. He moves towards her with the most serious look he can muster and motions her to stay put. Early enters in behind him and starts to push aside the drapes and look around. Inara glances at Simon, inquiringly.

“He’s a bounty hunter looking for River.” Simon whispers as quietly as he can. Inara stares at him a moment like she is expecting more, but then looks back toward Early.

“This is pointless, you know that.” Inara says in her usual strong voice.

“200,000 seems fairly pointed to me. Money like that, I could retire. Not that I would. What's life without work?” Early moves over to rummage some of Inara’s furniture and other things.

“Serenity's a smuggling ship. I've been here a year, I couldn't name all the places she might hide.” Early glances at Inara and clicks his tongue.

“I don't have a year.” He then turns to Simon. “Your sister's becoming a real annoyance.”

Simon rolls his eyes. “I feel for you.” Early motions with his gun for Simon to leave. Simon reluctantly exits the shuttle and when Early doesn’t immediately follow him out Simon waits at the entrance. It doesn’t take long for Early to join him, he tries to take a peek at Inara to make sure she is okay, but Early hauls him out of the doorway so he can close and lock it.

“Man is stronger by far than woman, yet only woman can create a child. Does that seem right to you?” Simon doesn’t respond and turns toward the direction of the bridge. Early pushes Simon against the railing and grinds his growing erection against Simon’s ass.

“I asked you a question or should I add another load to the one already inside you.” Early hisses in Simon’s ear then runs his tongue over the edge of it. He continues licking Simon’s ear and ends up pushing the tip of his tongue into the middle of Simon’s ear.

Simon shivers and quickly responds, “I don’t know!” Early lets lose a short laugh then bends Simon over the railing and slaps Simon’s ass three times, hard and consecutively, with the hand not holding his gun. Simon gasps and his knuckles go white from gripping the railing. Early rest his hand slowly massaging Simon’s ass before pushing Simon’s pants down to the floor.

“Don’t move.” Early releases Simon and takes a step back to just ogle Simon’s ass. “Bet your parents didn’t believe a in the good of spanking, also bet you were the type of boy to never really need it. I would love to see that ass blooming red we might have to save that for a later date.” He gave two final smacks before pulling Simon’s pants back up for him.

“Let’s keep going, Doctor.” Early steps back allowing Simon to take the lead again. Simon legs are trembling again as he climbs up the stairs to the bridge, Early following close behind. They pass right by all the rooms of Serenity’s crew and straight into the bridge. Simon was able to see as they passed that all the doors had been locked. No doubt that was the first thing Early did upon entering the ship.

“All right, that's all the hide and seek I got time for.” He points to corner and waits till Simon is standing over there then, before he plays with the comm systems settings.

Speaking into the comms, Early says, “ **I know you're on this ship, little girl. So here's how this goes. You show yourself, we finish this exchange, or your brother's brains will be flying every which-a-way.** ” Early turns to Simon. “You understand, I'm sort of on the clock, here. It's frustrating.” Simon almost breathes a sigh of relief. This meant everybody would wake up and be made aware of the situation. It also meant River would know to stay hidden. Early steps away from the console brining the speaker with him. Simon stands on the other side of the room.

“ **You're wrong, Early.** ” The disembodied voice over River startles both Simon and Early.

“I'm not wrong, dumpling. I will shoot your brother dead if you don't…” Early says glancing around the bridge.

River interrupts him, “ **You're wrong about River. River's not on the ship. They didn't want her here, but she couldn't make herself leave. So she melted... Melted away.** ” Simon’s eyebrows shoot up and he huff laughs. “ **They didn't know she could do that, but she did.** ”

Early picks back up his speaker, “ **I'm not sure I take your meaning there.** ”

“ **I'm not on the ship. I'm in the ship. I am the ship.** ” Simon’s eyes widen even more. He can’t see Early’s face, but he would bet the man was starting to get a little nerves.

“River...” Simon speaks out.

“ **River's gone.** ” Her voice is a little sad, but firm.

Early responds, “ **Then who exactly are we talking to?** ”

“ **You're talking to Serenity. And, Early... Serenity is very unhappy.** ” Early waits a moment for River to elaborate, but she doesn’t respond. He hisses in agitation and points his gun at Simon, clicking his tongue again. He moves toward the door and looks out into the hallway between the catwalk and bridge then moves toward Simon.

“Where'd she go?” He gets up very close to Simon and grips his arm tightly.

“I can't keep track of her when she's not incorporeally possessing a space ship. Don't look at me.” Simon looks on defiantly.

“Ah, that's some nonsensical crap. Ain't nobody can do that. You somewhere on this boat? Somewhere with a com playing games?” His questions are replied to by River laughing quite spookily.

“That's somewhat unsettling.” Early murmurs.

“ **Early... Mr. Jubel Early, bounty hunter. May I call you Jubel?** ” As always, Simon is amazed by what River is able to do. It gives him the strength he need to smirk in Early grip.

Early glares at the ceiling speaker, “Ain't nobody calls me that.”

“ **Your mother does. I'm sorry... did. She's gone now.** ” River didn’t sound sorry at all and Early’s grip tightened slightly at the fake remorse.

“Is that supposed to scare me? Bringing up my mother?” Early takes a step away from Simon.

“ **You're a liar. I don't think your intentions are honorable.** ” _Thank you, River, and for your amazing gifts._ It was obvious that this was starting to through Jubel Early off balance.

Early begins to explain, “Well, no. I'm a bounty hunter. It's generally not considered honorable so much as... I live by a code, though. Which I think is worth…”

“ **You hurt people.** ” River says, pointedly.

“Only when the job requires it.” Early defends.

“ **Wrong. You're a bad liar. You crawl inside me uninvited and you hurt my crew. I see everything that passes…** ” River’s voice is one of indignation, it reminded Simon of the how adamantly the Captain defends his crew. Thought sent a pang through Simon’s chest.

“I only hurt people because they keep getting in the way of me finding you.” Early turns to Simon. “Tell her.”

“What am I? Your advocate?” Simon crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Early. Early responds by raising his gun towards Simon’s chest.

“You are starting now.” Early words were like ice, but Simon would be strong for his sister.

“He's really very... gentle... and fuzzy. We're becoming fast friends.” River laughs again and Simon can see it's really getting to Early.

“You folks are all insane.” Early hisses at him.

“Well, my sister's a ship. We had a complicated childhood.” Simon sits down and lounges in one the pilot chairs.

“Doesn't anybody care that I have a finely crafted gun pointed at this boy's head?” Early says while he takes a threatening step towards Simon.

“ **I care.** ” River spoke so softly that it made Simon feel a warmth blossom inside him.

“Then you gonna come out and stop me from doing what I don't want to? You gonna be smart here, River?” Early waited for her to respond. “River?” He paused again. “Serenity?” Early clicks his tongue again and starts pacing.

“Just have to think here.” Simon watches Early closely as he moves back and forth across the bridge. He stops for a second and turns to Simon. “These older models have locators at all?”

“Won't help.” Simon stated.

“You know, with the exception of one deadly and unpredictable midget, this girl is the smallest cargo I've ever had to transport. Yet by far the most troublesome. Does that seem right to you?” He moves over to mess with the console a bit more.

“What'd he do?” Simon asks.

“Who?” Early glances over at Simon.

“The midget.” Simon replies.

“Arson. The little man loved fire.” Early refocused on the console.

“ **You're not welcome here anymore, Early.** ” Rivers voice was firm and a bit smug. Early frowned then prowled over to where Simon sat and places his hands on either side of the Simons head.

“You think I'm gonna leave empty-handed?” Early says looking directly into Simon’s eyes.

“ **I know it.** ” River replies.

“Yeah, well, you know me real well.” Early’s thumb caresses Simons cheek then strokes his bottom lip.

“ **Wish I didn't. You like to hurt folk.** ” River sighs.

Early turns partially away from Simon. “It's part of the job.”

“ **It's why you took the job. Power. Control. Pain.** ” Simon could see it in Early’s eyes. The bounty hunter huffed and let his hands slide down to Simon’s neck. “ **Your mother knew. Sadness in her when she waved good-bye. She's relieved. Saw darkness in you. You're not well.** ”

Early’s grip around Simon’s neck tightens. “You'll be wanting to shut up now.”

“Big golden retriever sitting on the lawn... Never took to you… Smelling you. The neighbors pets…” Early’s grip tightens to constricting Simon’s airflow. Simon tries to claw Early’s arms away from his throat. “You did things to 'em. Cleaned up after... shined and polished. Everything in here gleams.” Early’s eyes snap away from Simon’s purpling and he suddenly lets go.

“Well, I'll be a son of a whore. You're not in my gorram mind. You're on my gorram ship!” Simon gasps in the delicious oxygen molecules and Early walks toward the bridge’s front screen.

 “ **It's very interesting... all these buttons.** ” River giggles. Simon slumps in the chair.

“Okay... We're not touching those, okay?” Early whirls back towards Simon. “How the hell she get on my ship?”

“ **Put the gun away.** ” River demands.

“Okay...” Early looks a little panicked by these turn of events. “I'm putting the gun away.”

When Early makes no move to Simon speaks up, “No... he's not.”

Early glances at Simon then actually moves to put his gun away. “I'm putting it away... because we're all reasonable people. Don't wanna be doing anything rash... fiddling with any dials.”

“ **You're not right, Early. You're not righteous. You've got issues.** ” River says.

“No.” Early hesitates for a second. “Oh, yes, I could have that. You might have me figured out, then. Good job. I'm not 100%.”

“ **You talk too much.** ” River snaps.

“I'm flawed in that way. I sometimes go on. It's been said...” Early starts to ramble.

“ **It's okay, Early. I'm going with you.** ” That startles Simon into a sitting up straight.

“River, what are you…” Simon begins.

“ **Don't belong. Dangerous, like you.** **Can't be controlled. Can't be trusted. Everyone could just go on without me and not have to worry. People could be what they wanted to be**.” Simon stands up and shakes his head fervently. “ **Could be with the people they wanted. Live simple. No secrets.** ”

“No...” Simon tries to shout, but it sounds more like a sob.

“ **I'll be fine.** ” Her voice is gentle, though it doesn’t reassure Simon. “ **I'll be your bounty, Jubel Early. And I'll just fade away.** ”

Early sighs in relief. He turns to leave the bridge. “Well... Finally something goes according to…” Simon lunges at Early while the man’s back is turned. He tries his best to fight, but the bounty hunter is extremely stronger then him. Simon thinks he hears River call his name in the midst of the fight, but he isn’t sure. It doesn’t take long for Early to through him off and against the wall, but Simon doesn’t stop and just propels himself back at Early. He doesn’t stop fighting until he hears a gun go off and feels piercing pain in his leg. He heard what he was sure was River screaming while Early towers over him.

“See? That's what it feels like.”  The man taps the wound with his foot making Simon flinch. He then turned and left the bridge. Simon dragged himself over to the consoles and shifted the view to try and find Early’s ship.

“ **Shh. It's okay.** ” It’s River voice trying to calm him.

“River! Please don’t leave.” Simon gasps out, fighting a sob.

“ **Don’t worry. I won’t.** ” This does help to calm Simon, some. He hears something behind him and turns to fun Wash and Zoe coming onto the bridge.

“We heard a gunshot.” Wash looks worried as he walks briskly towards Simon. Zoe quickly scans the room before following.

Simon takes a deep breath then turns the chair to display his leg. “Yeah, here.”

“Wash, can you give us a view of the captain?” Zoe asks her husband while ripping towel into shreds. She then folds them up and presses them against Simon’s leg. Wash nods then goes to the other console. The three of them watch as Mal goes up behind Early and pushes him out into space. Early free-falls fast and out of control shooting past his own ship. River then exits Early's ship and pushes off, floating down toward Serenity as Early's ship takes off on some autopilot Sequence River probably coded while she was in there. Mal waits below on Serenity, catching and steadying her as she comes in reach. Simon sighs and collapses back into the chair.

“’Kay, Doc. We need to get this bullet out of your leg now.” Zoe gestures to the towel wads soaking up his blood.

Simon nods, lethargic, and responds, “I’ll need help getting to the infirmary and I will need someone with steady hands to pull out the bullet. I won’t quite be able to get it out of myself.”

“While I have undoubtedly steady hands, I think Zoe would be a lot more confident in this great endeavor.” Wash says, enthusiastically, as he pulls one of Simon’s arms around his neck.

“It fills like you might be throwing me to the wolves, baby.” Zoe replies tartly as she slides Simon’s other arm around her neck. Together the couple hoist Simon up. The movement jostles the butt plug, reminding Simon of what happened in the infirmary earlier which causes him to pale slightly.

“Are you going to be okay?” Wash’s voice helps steady him. Simon is safe now. Malcolm will probably come bother Zoe as she takes out the bullet, hiding his worry with sarcasm. River will some watch in fascination and probably poke at his wound and Early will never be seen from again.

“Yeah I will be okay. Let’s just get this bullet out of me.” He tries to walk as much as he can, but isn’t quite able to do much. On the way to the infirmary the pass Jayne who nods at them.

“So the Doc gets shot and gets to partake in some of the only violence this ship sees? Completely unfair!” Jayne crosses him arms and frowns slightly.

Zoe smirks as the pass and waits till they get to the infirmary to say, “That’s about as much worry as Jayne knows how to show.” Simon laughs lightly.

“Jayne showing worry over me. Now I have seen everything.” Zoe and Wash lie him down gently on the exam table. Wash picks up a piece of cut bandage wrap and raises an eyebrow at Simon. Simon just shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“Alright, Doctor. How do we do this?” Simon directs Zoe with his eyes close. He knows where everything is and can tell her exactly. He hold the camera for her as she starts to make incisions. He doesn’t even look up at her till she stops everything all together. He glances at her worried face then turns to the screen.

“Move the prongs to the left. Your left. Okay, now very gently pull that aside.” Simon directs.

“This is really not my area of expertise, Doctor. I tend to be putting these into people, more than the other thing.” But even as she says it she does what he instructs and is able to easy everything slightly apart to get at the bullet.

“Can I mop your brow? I am at the ready with the fearsome brow-mop.” Wash walks around his wife and gently mops her forehead with his folded cloth.

It is only a moment before he feels the bullet being pulled out, like a really nasty splinter. “You got the bullet. Okaaay. I'm just gonna pass out for a minute, but you're doing great.” He let himself relax and close his eyes again.

“I told you it would be bad if you got shot.” Malcolm’s voice sounds like sweet music to Simon after the grating of Early’s.

“You did.” Simon opens his eyes to see Mal leaning in the doorway in his usual cocky way. “Where’s River?”

“Playing with Kaylee in the cargo bay. Little rugrats are happily back to normal as if nothing has happened.” Mal turned to Wash and Zoe. “I can stitch his wound if you guys want to skedaddle.”

“I’ll take that as more of order then an offer.” Zoe replied starkly, but then led Wash by the hand out of the infirmary.

“But I was just getting good at the brow-mopping.” Wash turned back towards Malcolm, “If you need a brow-mopper just holler for me!” Simon giggled.

“Wash is funny.” Mal walks up besides Simon and brushes his cheek.

“And you might be a little high on pain meds.” Simon sticks out his tongue at Mal who snickers back. The captain then sits down and starts to stitch Simon back up. Simon watches Malcolm’s nibble fingers.

“You know, medical practitioners aren’t supposed to work on family or loved ones.” Simon said, distractedly. He watched fascinated at how efficiently the captain works to sew him back up.

“Well out here it is a bit uncivilized. I also have it on good authority, you don’t follow that rule at all.” Malcolm smirks at Simon’s wound.

“Nope. Not for a single minute.” Simon smirks back at him. Simon rests his head back a doses in and out of sleep while Mal finishes up then gets him cleaned up.

After about the third time Simon wakes up after passing out Mal asks, “Is there something I can give you to help you sleep?”

“Third drawer from the left on the middle wall, across from the door. Light sedative that won’t have negative effects on blood flow.” Simon made a vague gesture.

“You don’t have a concussion from your fight, right?” Malcolm asks while moving to get the sedative.

“Nope.” Simon sighs as he feels the prick of a needle.

*****

Simon was barely coherent right after Mal finished sewing up his wound. He didn’t really react when Malcolm started running a warm cloth to clean around the wound. He didn’t see Mal’s face when Mal noticed the red marks around his thighs and ankles or when Mal searched his wrists for more. Mal decided it would be best if he cooled off before he talked to Simon about what the bastard had done, though it was somewhat obvious by the marks and strips of bandages on the floor of the infirmary.

After he sedated Simon, he called Jayne over to help him get Simon into his quarters. He also got a bowl of warm water and borrowed one of Inara’s soft sponges. While she initially teased him about he would use it for, when he told her it was for Simon she also gave him some oil to add to the water which would help soothe tight muscles.

The captain carefully cleansed around Simon’s face, then the red marks left by the bandages while he carefully avoiding the new bandages. He bathed every part of his lover, from his feet to his fingers and from his chest to his back, till all that was left was what was under the remains of Simon’s pants. Mal cut the final fabric off and took extra care to wash around Simon’s genitals and then his penis and balls. He gently massage Simon’s ball with full intent of having his lover wake up with a hard on when he saw the butt plug. He just stared at it for a while before he could make himself do anything. With a growing sense of dread Mal got some of their lube and gently applied it around the edges of the plug. Being as careful as he could he worked the plug all the way out of his doctor and tossed it on the floor. Mal stared in shock as semen slowly started to trickles out of Simon’s hole. Mal quickly slid a towel under Simon’s butt and pulled a blanket over top of him. Mal clambered out of his room, infinitely glad Simon wouldn’t be waking up for several more hours.

He stalked into the cargo bay in search of Jayne or Zoe. He found Jayne and the preacher were doing reps on the weights bench.

“Jayne. I need to go a few rounds to let off some steam. Come hit me.” Jayne looked at the shepherd and shrugged an apology. Shepherd nodded his understanding and sat nearby to watch the two spar. While the captain was arguably more skilled, Jayne was stronger and had more stamina. Jayne also wasn’t fighting angry, which gave him control over the fight. While the captain went full throttle, Jayne was adept enough to know there was something extremely wrong and didn’t focus on winning, but instead on wearing out the captain. It took about an hour and a half before the captain really started to slow down. Back when he was fighting with the independents he could go on for a whole day if needed, but even in his old, falling apart ship it was a comfier life which lessened the intensity of what he needed to be able to do.

It was the first blow Jayne actually threw that caused the fight to end. He had worn the captain down to him just throwing random and weak punches. He through a hook and the Captain went down instantly. Jayne had expected a bit of verbal whip lash, but the captain just nodded and let Jayne help him up.

“Something troubling you, captain?” Shepherd Book asked. Malcolm glanced over at the Shepherd before toweling off his sweaty forehead. The Shepherd held out a glass of water for him.

“I’m just worried that what happened with Early will have an effect longer then the length of his stay.” Mal took a deep drink of water.

“I don’t quite see how it could. You got the sucker now he’s space junk.” Jayne inputted.

“Sometimes what happens to you physical body, effects your spiritual and mental. Some of the fear Early used to control some of the crew might still resonate.” Shepherd replied to Jayne.

“That might explain what River said earlier.” Malcolm walked closer to the two of them.

“What did she say?” Mal asked.

Jayne shrugged. “Nothing really. Just Some ‘em ‘bout her helping Kaylee while you fixed up her brother. I assumed she was talkin’ ‘bout playing with Kaylee while you stitched up the Doc.”

“I do believe that young girl has a lot of faith in you, Captain. Those two sibling don’t stand aside to let just anyone near the other one.” Shepherd gave the Captain a meaningful look.

“I got it. I’ll make sure he’s fine.” Mal said as he headed back toward his room.

“I know he’s fine. Mal is plenty good enough to stitch a wound, as long as Zoe cut it right…” Mal smirked as Jayne’s voice faded away as he left the cargo bay.

He got back to his room to find his doctor just where he had left him. Mal removed the blanket and cleaned up all the sperm he could. He had the perfect idea of how to take care of the doctor when he woke.

*****

Simon awoke feeling thoroughly rested. He was allowed a couple moments of peaceful wakefulness before he started to recall the previous day’s encounter. Simon sat up a little too quickly and was hit with a wave of dizziness.

“Easy there, Doc.” Mal was suddenly besides him, messaging his neck and helping him to lie back down. Simon glanced around and realized he was in Mal’s room.

“How did...” Simon started.

“I got Jayne to help me move you down here. I wanted you to wake up somewhere safe.” Mal leaned over and kissed Simon’s forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“I am able to survive on my own.” Simon wraps his arm around Malcolm’s neck, holding him close. Malcolm slides into the bed next to Simon and wrap his arms around him.

“You shouldn’t have to survive on your own. I’ve seen ya be strong for your sister.” Mal ran his down Simon’s back. “I know you can be strong for me, I just wish you would be strong for yourself.” Simon turned into Mal and buried his face in Mal’s shoulder.

“I… it was... I tried...” Simon mumbles into Malcolm’s shirt. Mal tightened his grip around Simon.

“That good for nothin’ bounty hunter prob’ly did everything he could to scare you. I wanna help the fear go away, if you’ll let me.” While Mal waited patiently for Simon to respond all Simon could think was he didn’t want to face any of it. He knew he would end up a scared little kept boy of Mal’s if he didn’t face these events, which sounded mighty inviting at the moment, but then who would protect River.

Simon looked up at Mal. “What did you have in mind?” Mal slid off the bed and walked over to a table nearby. It was then that Simon realized he was still naked, he tried to pull the blankets tighter around himself. When he walked back over he was carrying some towels what looked like an old fashion hot water battle. “An enema?”

“Just the beginning actually. I figure starting with erasing any physical impressions he left on you.” Malcolm gently pulled the blankets off Simon, who then tried to cover himself. Malcolm frowned slightly, his lover had never shown any shame about his naked body, but Mal didn’t comment. He laid down the towels and helped Simon move over onto them, then Mal slid a pillow under Simon’s hips to prop them up slightly. Simon squirmed a little, feeling so exposed, but Mal rested his hand on Simon’s hip and gave a gentle smile. Mal moved Simon’s legs apart and running his hand over Simon’s ass and then moved to lick Simon’s penis. “Tell me everything that he did.”

Simon shuttered under Mal ministration. “He first verbally threatened that he rape and kill me and then Kaylee if I didn’t help him look for River.”

“Keep going.” Mal punctuated this statement with swallowing Simon’s penis to the hilt.

Simon gasped. “H-he punctuated his statements with his gun. He tied me up in infirmary and used his finger…” Malcolm gave a hard suck causing Simon to gasp. He also slid a slicked up finger into Simon’s ass and started pistoning it in and out. “…then his gun…” Simon took a shaky breath. Malcolm slid off Simon’s penis, replacing his mouth with his other hand, and feathered kisses up Simon’s torso. “…his fingers again, and lastly his dick.” Mal added second finger in Simon’s ass. He gently grazed Simon’s prostate. “He also tried to give me pleasure in it… I... He made me come.” Malcolm didn’t stop his ministration, but he looked up at Simon, whose face was turned away.

“You know it is a natural response, when you are physically stimulated you get hard and eventually ejaculate.” Simon glanced at Mal who smirked in response.

“You even used proper grammar and vocabulary.” Mal leaned forward and gave Simon a deep kiss. He then reached over for the enema tube nozzle.

“Let’s get started.” Malcolm gently pushed the nozzle into Simon and hook the bag on the wall next to the bed. “You ready?” Simon nodded. He took the clip off the tube and allowing the water to begin to flow into Simon. That water was a slow and warm. Malcolm sat riveted as he watched Simon’s stomach distend, rubbing gentle circles on Simon’s stomach. Simon tried to focus on his breathing and not push the water out onto Mal’s bed. Eventually the enema bag was emptied.

“I feel so full.” Malcolm smiled against Simon’s forehead.

“You’re doing so well.” Malcolm picked up and showed Simon the small butt plug that Early had made Simon wear. “I’m going to switch the nozzle for this. Is that gonna be okay?” Simon stared at the plug for a moment before giving a shaky nod. Malcolm tried to move as quickly as he could without hurting Simon.

“It fills different, this time. I know it’s the same plug, but…” Simon murmured while Malcolm slid into bed next to him.

“Probably due to the pressure of the water.” Mal pressed lightly on Simon’s stomach making him groan. Mal then started stroking Simon’s erection back into full hardness while kissing him passionately. It didn’t take long for him to come, panting. Mal got a warm clothe and cleaned Simon up.

When Simon eventually came back to his senses and said, “I think I’m ready to get this water out.” Mal nodded and slipped one arm under Simon’s back to help him sit up and move over to the toilet. He could help himself by gently squeezing Simon’s distended stomach.

“I do mighty like you like this. Like you are carryin’ my babe.”  Mal gripped Simon’s butt and played with the plug.

“If I had known you had such a kink for it we would have done this long ago.” Simon nuzzled Mal’s neck. “But right now you better get me to that toilet so I can get this water out of me before you force me to burst.” Mal chuckled but got Simon to the toilet pronto. He waited gently pressed on Simon’s stomach to help him expel faster. Once Simon was completely empty and Mal helped clean him up, Mal scooped Simon up and deposited him on the bed.

“Think you can last one more round?” Mal teased.

“I can outlast an old man like you even with a battle wound.” Simon snarked back. Mal smirked and crawled over Simon. He reached down and played with Simon’s very relaxed hole.

“Hmmmmm. You feel so ready for me.” Mal applied a generous amount of lube and lined up his penis. He pushed in slow and steady till he was halfway in then pulled out and pushed a little bit farther than halfway, then did that again and again till he was in all the way. It pulled a long moan from Simon. Once he was in he started pumping in and out fast but only a little distance. Mal also pumped his hand over the lower part of Simon’s penis to the same speed. As he slowly pulled further and further out of Simon’s hole, he covered more and more of Simon’s penis with his pumping hand till he was going nearly completely in and out of Simon while pumping Simon’s whole penis to the same tempo. He forced moan after moan after Simon, angling just right to constantly rub against Simon’s prostate. It didn’t take long for Simon to come over both his and Mal’s stomach. Mal came immediately after, milking his ejaculation with Simon’s tight, flexing passage way. Mal collapsed beside Simon, slipping out of Simon. He reached over for a slightly dirty towel and cleaned him off, best he could. Mal then pulled Simon close and quickly followed his lover into dreamland.

Simon woke up the several hours later, before Mal. He awoke snuggled close against Malcolm’s chest feeling a whole lot better and completely safe. He glanced over to the mess of towel on the floor and saw the butt plug in the midst of them. Simon smiled to himself. Maybe next time they would use the bandage wraps.

**Author's Note:**

> Exciting News! In 2015 this fiction was nominated for NoRestForTheWicked awards on livejournal in two categories! Those categories were called "Bring On The Night" and "Once More With Feeling". I didn't win, but it was so amazing to be nominated. Thank you so much whoever nominated me and thank you for enjoying my work! I did end up getting a Judges Choice Award! I is an amazing feeling knowing people enjoyed my work. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
